Takatora Answers Letters
by Noman'sland260
Summary: Hello there members of the Samurai Warrior Fanfic community and welcome to this letter answering fic. All you need to do is write a letter via review as any SW character (or anyone actually) and send it to Takatora and your will get a response from him. Read some of the Dynasty Warriors letter fics so you get a better understanding of what to do
1. Letters brought to SW

Yoshitsugu,

Honestly I don't know why Mitsunari is your friend. He is the worst leader and strategist in Japan.

Takatora

* * *

Ieasyu,

So when are you making me a Tokugawa Dragon?

Takatora

* * *

Kiyomasa,

This always bothered me. Why did you join us against the Western Army if you wanted to protect the Toyotomi.

Takatora

* * *

Magoichi,

Please. Don't take me out to do your everyday ritual.

Takatora

* * *

Masamune,

You really need to control your imbecile obsession. You need to stop being the Japanese Sima Yi.

Takatora

* * *

Masamune,

Actually nevermind you do it better.

Takatora

* * *

Kunoichi,

Okay I might not be your friend but you have to tell Yukimura you love him. You have no idea HOW MANY PEOPLE WANT YOU TO SAY THAT.

Takatora

* * *

Kojuro,

How can you live your life if you serve a young, anger-issued, conceded daimyo like Masamune. Not that I hate him. I'm just curious.

Takatora

* * *

Nagamasa, Oichi,

You guys want to make up for lost time?

Takatora

* * *

Yukimura,

Okay poster boy do honestly think you can beat me in a fight? Why don't you spend some time with Kunoichi as friends or something.

Takatora

* * *

Motonari,

You want my sword? Sorry you're not getting it.

Takatora


	2. This might be slow

Aya,

Leave me alone. Please.

Takatora

* * *

Mitsunari,

(Goddammit Yoshitsugu) I could probably lead the Western Army better than you could

Takatora

* * *

Yoshitsugu,

You're dead to me

Takatora

* * *

Nagamasa and Oichi,

Yoshitsugu is dead to us. Don't talk to him.

Takatora

* * *

Kanetaugu,

Should I care about what Aya does to you? She's creeping on me now.

Takatora

* * *

Ieasyu,

I want a vacation. Aya is being creepy and I can't stay within a couple kilometers of Yoshitsugu.

Takatora

* * *

Takatora,

No

Ieasyu

* * *

Ieasyu,

Okay but if there's a women in white at your doorstep you're calling Tadakatsu or Hanzo, not me.

Takatora

* * *

Yukimura,

Kunoichi is acting weird around you? How should I know why? (you are OBLIVIOUS)

Takatora

* * *

Kojiro,

Great I got Aya and know you, creepy ghost man.

Takatora

* * *

Hanzo,

You can write a well formatted letter but not say a complete sentence in conversation. I question you my dear ninja.

Takatora

* * *

Ina,

Why do you want me to know about your sex life with Nobuyuki? I'll be getting disturbing dreams in my sleep because of you. I expect better from the offspring of Honda

Takatora

* * *

Tadakatsu,

Would it be cool if your last name was going to be the name of a company

Takatora


	3. I think we're getting somewhere

Kanetsugu,

Thank you for telling me this. Thank you very much.

Takatora

* * *

Yukimura,

(PENETRATE HER WITH IT, oh wait the other spear) Say something like you fight better with it when she's around.

Takatora

* * *

Yoshimoto,

No. I will never be taken seriously. Don't ask me again.

Takatora

* * *

Yoshitsugu

I can't stay mad at you. Sure we can.

Takatora

* * *

Sarutobi Sasuke,

Maybe it's the haircut or the popularity. Whichever comes first.

Takatora

* * *

Hisahide,

Aya or Mitsunari maybe. Not you because you're Nobunaga's bitch.

Takatora

* * *

Lord Ieasyu,

What are you talking about I've always been your officer.

Takatora

* * *

Kai,

He's probably behind me for all I know. Also, why do you want dating advice?

Takatora

* * *

Lord Ieasyu,

I'm sorry but I'm not the guy who files cabinets all day.

Takatora

* * *

Nobuyuki,

Was she having a girl's night out? She probably drank too much sake and banged you when you were asleep. Yukimura probably went out for the night or something like that. Spear training or something.

Takatora

* * *

Nene,

You're not my mom.

Takatora

* * *

Professor Sycamore,

What's that supposed to mean?

Takatora

* * *

Fanfic Ninja,

NO NOT YOSHITSUGU. I don't want to kill Mitsunari yet because everyone will blame Ieasyu.

Takatora


End file.
